me salvaste la vida
by Dullard-Pot
Summary: 2D  salva a un chico de la calle cuando dos enormes tipos lo estaban matando a golpes.se lo lleva a los kong para curarlo darle un hogar hoooo :O un poco de yaoi 2DxRON y murdocx2d si no te gusta no lo lea...
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLASS CHIKISS BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE GORILLAZ , Y BUENO HISE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE AHH Y PERDONEN FALTAS ORTOGRAFIA SI ES QUE HAY. TODABIA NECESITO MUCHA PRACTICA PARA ESCHIBIR...**_

_**BUENO YO NO SOY PROPIETARIA DE GORILLAZ PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO JEJE. ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE TIENE ALGO DE YAOI DE 2DXRON y QUE YA SAVES SI NO TE GUSTA EL YAOI NO LEAS ESTA HISTORIA JJEJEJE BUENO ME ABURRI DE TANTO HABLAR MEJOR AL FIC X3**_

ME SALVASTE LA VIDA

CAPITULO UNO: NUEVO HOGAR

_**Estaba atrapado. Condenado. Vi mi vida pasar por unos momentos. Dos enormes tipos como gorrillas enfurecidos me atacaron; uno de ellos me alzo agarrándome de lo poco que qudaba de mi camisa y a la vez gritándome montón putiadas y maldiciones mientras me golpeaban en el estomago.**_

_**En ese momento, me daba igual el morir o no, me sentía una molestia, una escoria, algo inservible en esta vida. Serré los ojos y me deje. Los golpes en el estomago cesaron por un momento. "te gusta eso maldito hijo de perra ehhh"- me grito uno de ellos a la cara. Yo no respondí, no podía hablar por la falta de aire -"¡Maldito pendejo!- En ese momento un golpe me dejo desorientado. Ambos se reían de mí mientras golpearon varias veces a mi rostro .Lo poco que puedo recordar fue es que uno de ellos me dijo: -"despídete pendejo" y antes de ser golpeado de nuevo, una mano lo detuvo. Yo caí al suelo, debido a que el tipo me soltó. Luego todo comenzó a verse borroso lo último que pude ver fue una figura delgada enfrentarse a los tipos.**_

"Hayyyy hombree, mí cabeza" Dijo Ron mientras se estaba despertando de haberse desmayado 2 horas como mucho. Miro a su alrededor "¿Donde diablos estoy?" dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, había muchos teclados, en el techo había un gran póster que decía KILL ZOMBIE con la figura de un zombie, un televisor de pantalla plasma con una consola de videojuego conectada y el acostado en una cama.

"Hoo por Dios, esto es genial, ¿pero donde..?" se detuvo al tocar su cabeza que había sido vendada .Ron trato de hacer memoria , pero nada, no podía recordar quien era el que lo había salvado de aquellos dos tipos. Entonces vio algo que le llamo la atención. En la mesita de al lado vio una foto de una banda que le parecía muy familiar. "No puede ser" Agarro la fotografía con sus dos manos y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. "NO no no no, esto no puede ser verdad, este no puede ser el cuarto de..." En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abre dejando entrar a alguien. "hey veo que ya despertaste" dijo ese alguien.

El chico herido estaba mudo, no podía creer en donde estaba y quien era el que tenía en frente. "amigo, eso estuvo cerca por poco esos tipos te matan.¿Estas bien? te noto algo pálido"

Ron solo se limito a responder un débil: "s-si"

"¿como te llamas? le pregunto 2D al chico

"M-me llamo...R-ron" tartamudeo torpemente en respuesta

"Ron ehh..." el cantante se sentó en la cama junto a el "¿que edad tienes Ron?"

"ehmm...18"

"hoo ¿y en donde vives?

El muchacho comenzó a ponerse nervioso tras esa pregunta le daba vergüenza contestar que el vivía en calle por que no tena un hogar. Pero tampoco quería mentirle así que solo se quedo en silencio mirando a la nada tratando de encontrar que decir.

"oye ¿estas bien? le pregunto el vocalista

"ehh… S-si... solo...e-es que yo, no tengo un hogar" respondía avergonzado

"¿hee? pero como puede ser ¿por que?"

"mi padre me echo de casa hace un tiempo, larga historia"

"haa ya veo"

A 2d le daba mucha lastima en las condiciones que había encontrado al muchacho, el pobre solo tenia una camisa vieja gastada que parecía apunto de deshacerse, un pantalón todo roto que parecía que le habían echo un gran esfuerzo para coserle unos parches, unas botas viejas y algo rotas. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio sin saber que decirle el uno al otro. Ron estaba pensando. Estaba muy feliz, siempre había querido conocer a gorillaz sobre todo a 2d, lo admiraba era su ídolo, pero le daba mucha pena conocerlo en las condiciones en las que estaba, y sin embargo hay estaba frente a el y por un raro giro inesperado de la vida fue su salvador.

"G-gracias por salvarme hoy 2d" hablo por fin el muchacho

"No fue nada, no podía dejar que esos tipos te mataran" respondió con una sonrisa

El chico sintió un pequeño calor en sus mejillas y sentía que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, pero trato de calmarlo para que el cantante no ce percatara de ello.2D mientras el muchacho miraba a otro lado, lo observaba deterioradamente de arriba abajo, era bien parecido, pelo castaño claro, ojos café, delgado, no muy alto para su edad, no estaba mal. Pensó el peliazul.

"Bueno creo...que yo mejor...me voy" dijo Ron mientras mientras se levantaba de la cama para recoger sus botas

"Espera un momento" izo una pausa 2d " No te puedes ir así."

"¿ehh?"

"Si ehmm, tu dijiste que...no tenias hogar...y aquí en los kong hay mucho espacio así que... puedes quedarte si quieres"

"oye 2d te agradezco mucho que me ayas ayudado hoy, pero y-yo la verdad no quiero ser una molestia aquí, entiendes"

"como que molestia. Hay muchas habitaciones aquí, además hay zombis afuera ahora"

Ron suspira "no quiero causarte problemas con los otros chicos"

"no te preocupes, todo estará bien" 2d pone su mano enzima del hombro del chico

Ron asintió con la cabeza. El cantante puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y corrió a su gran armario y saco una pila un poco grande de camisas y otro mas chico de pantalones. Luego saco un par de botas que no usaba pero estaban nuevas y las apilo en su cama. "Bien, Ron escoge lo que quieras de todo esto y luego iremos a la cocina a buscar algo de comer ¿te parece?" le dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa infantil

"bien" respondió el chico con un suspiro

El cantante le sonrió y lo espero en pasillo del cuarto para dejarlo lo miraba y aun no podía creerlo, su ídolo lo había salvado de una buena golpiza, estaba en los kong estudios, le había ofrecido un hogar y ropa. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad para el muchacho. Busco en la pila de camisas que 2d le había dejado hasta que encontró una que le gusto. Escogió una remera verde que en centro decía TAZAR YOOT "este tipo si que tiene gustos raros. Me gusta" dijo riéndose mientras se colocaba la remera. Luego Eligio un pantalón de Jean algo gastado en las rodillas y luego se puso las botas y salio de la habitación para encontrar al cantante.

"Te quedo bien mi ropa" le dijo 2D

"ah si jeje ehhm" se rio torpemente

Ambos se dirijeron a la cocina. Cuando llegaron el cantante abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a buscar algún aperitivo. "¿quieres pizza o sándwiches?" le pregunto al chico

"ahmm lo que sea 2d... yo como cualquier cosa"

El peliazul hizo una mueca y se mordió los labios. Tomo una caja de pizza comida hasta la mitad, un par de sándwiches de pavo y una botella de refresco y los llevo a la mesa.

El vocalista se quedo mirando como el joven Ron comía con tanta rapidez, como si esta fuera la ultima ves que comiera. El muchacho se percato de la mirada del cantante y se avergonso "haww ehmm lo siento... mis modales.."

"No te preocupes y come" le interrumpió el cantante "¿tienes hambre verdad?

"si, hace dos días que no probaba algo de comida" continuo "recuerdo que hace dos días le robe la bolsa del mercado a una señora jaja fue algo gracioso por que la señora me gritaba cosas como " MALDITO PENDEJO YA VERAS CUANDO TE ATRAPE" y un tipo, creo que era el marido de la mujer me empezó a correr y cuando me atrapo dio una golpiza que no me pude levantar por todo 1 DIA..." en esa ultima frase la vos del chico IVA bajando la vos y puso una expresión algo triste y le dio otra mordida a su sándwich

2D solo suspiro en respuesta. Sentía mucha lastima por ese chico, llevaba una vida muy mala, no podía dejarlo irse, que tal si esos tipos lo volvían a lastimar o quizás valla preso por robar comida. NO! el cantante no quería ni pensarlo. Quería saber mas sobre el, por que su padre lo echo por ejemplo, pero no se animaba a preguntarle aun. la expresión de 2d había cambiado de feliz a triste ahora y el muchacho se había dado cuenta.

"pero esta bien...lámenos le pude quitar una sopa instantánea...y una bolsa de pan jeje"

Russel entro en la cocina "heyy D por fin llegas...-izo una pausa "Ho veo que que ya has desperado hombre" dijo refiriéndose al muchacho

_Hoo dios mío es russel!_Pensó Ron "h-hola, russel" dijo parándose inmediatamente para darle la mano al baterista

"viejo D me contó lo que paso, que bueno que estés bien, bueno si me disculpan viejos me iré a la cama" dijo agarrando un pedazo de pizza

"espera, antes de irte russel ¿podemos hablar?"

"claro D, por supuesto ¿sobre que?"

"ehmm agorita te digo" izo una pausa "Ron espera aquí, ahora vuelvo" le dijo 2D

"ahh claro"

El cantante y el baterista salen de la cosina, y 2d le cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba el muchacho para tratar de convencerlo de que pueda quedarse. "por favor russ ese pobre chico no tiene hogar, me contó que su padre lo echo de la casa y que hacia días que no comía"

"hombre no lo ce..."

"por fa por fa por fa russ aquí hay mucho logar es solo hasta que encuentre otro lugar a donde quedarse ¿?" el vocalista le hace pucheros un niño

"hooo viejo no me pongas cara de perro regañado odio eso" volteo la cara para no verle sus pucheros, pero 2d lo volvió a mirar con sus carita "hoooo que rayos esta bien, esta bien. Solo que espero que Murdoc no Se valla a quedar seco con la noticia"

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, gracias Russ, eres el mejor!

"si como sea, me voy a dormir viejo, nos vemos mañana"

"buenas noches amigo" y con eso 2D corrió a la cocina para darle la noticia a su nuevo amigo. "Ron, Ron! ¿Adivina que?

"detq" respondió con la boca llena. Trago todo casi sin masticar para contestar "¿que que pasa?

"ya hable con russ, amigo ¡puedes quedarte con nosotros siiiiiiiiii! Abrazo a Ron

"auu 2d me estas oficiando"

"ahh eh lo siento jeje, bueno y que dices ¿te quedaras? anda anda siiiiiiiiiii porfa no me vendría mal un nuevo amigo y mas compañía porfa di que siiiiiiiiiiiii

Ron echo un ligero suspiro. No tenía nada que perder. "E-esta bien, pero solo temporal, luego me largo apenas tenga el dinero para otro lugar, no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes"

"siiiii genial! Con eso 2d volvió a abrazar al Ron. el muchacho le correspondió el abrazo y una pequeña sonrisa broto de rostro

**CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO JEJE ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO, YA COMENZARE A ESCRIBIR LA SEGUNDA PARTE EHH DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOSS :)))**


	2. Chapter 2

hola!bueno para empesar:si tengo errores de ortografia o cualquier cosa media rara...es que mi idiotez a pasado su nivel maximo jejeje dejo en calro que los personajes de gorillaz no son mios sino de Damon y Jamie, y que en el proximo capitulo se explicara ese recuerdo que atormenta a nuestro Ron jejeje

_**bueno hay les va la historia**_

* * *

_"ahhhsshh,que buena siesta"Ron se estira luego de haber dormido a su alrededor "un momento,estos no son los kong..." iso una pausa "Esta es mi casa" resfriega los ojos para confirmar lo que ven. Si esa era su "casa".El muchacho se dejo caer de nuevo en su viejo colchon._

_"Supongo... que en verdad no me querian alla" dijo con vos muy triste,lo habian habandonado de a poco pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro y undio la cara en el colchon._

_Su hogar no ce le podia llamar precisamente una "CASA".Era solo un callejon valdio situado en el centro de la tenia un viejo colchon que apenas le servia para dormir y un pequeño cuadro con una foto al lado. "mamà..." salio de sus lavios al mirar la esa foto,habia cuatro personas, estaba el cuando tenia unos 9 años mazomenos ,otro chico de unos 19 años por lo que se veia, una mujer y un hombre, pero la cara de este ultimo habia sido arrancada por alguna su familia,cada vez que Ron estaba triste miraba el cuadro de su familia,lo calmaba,se sentia protegido.__Luego de estar zollosando un par de minutos sin parar, el muchacho olle unos lebanta la vista solo para encontrarse con algo horrible._

_"¿Te alegras de vernos pendejo? jajaja" dijo una iso que el chico comenzara a temblar de miedo. esa vos le parecia muy familiar. _

_" te llego tu hora..." dijo uno de los hombres asercandose a Ron. No puede ser...penso,estaba totalmente aterrado,solo y desprotegido A merced del apetito de estos dos hombres . El chico no podia moverse del miedo, estaba enserrado y esta vez nadie lo hiva a poder salvar._

_"esta vez nadie te podra salvar estupido" le dijo el hombre de negro agarrandolo del cuello para inmovilizarlo. El otro tipo le golpeaba el estomago y un par de veces al rostro. "Ahora veraz lo que es bueno hijo de puta!" le grito y con eso el hombre se paro y se quito el sinturon dejando caer sus ya sabia lo que se venia,asi que comenzo a forcegear para salir de su agarre pero era inutil, el tipo le dio un polpe en la cara para desorientarlo y comenzo a sacarle los pantalones y la ropa interior bruscamente._

_"No por favor!" grito el chico "dejenme ir! _

_"sierra la boca maldito bastardo!" en ese momento el hombre le tapo la boca;Mientras el otro coloco su mienbro en la entrada de Ron y comenzo a muchacho comenzo a gritar y llorar del dolor. Queria morir,le rrogaba a dios que se lo llebara en este presiso momento._

_Tras un par de gemidos,lagrimas y risas perversas, habia una vos de fondo "Ron, Ron despierta...Ron" y todo comenzo a desbanecesce. Ron se estaba_ despertando_..._

El muchacho habrio lentamente los ojos, y se encontro al peliazul arriba de el. "mmmm" respondio fatigosamente "que sucede?"

"E-estabas gritando dormido por eso... te desperte" le contesto

Ron se quedo pensando un momento, _fue un sueño..._suspiro con recordado que la noche anterior se habia quedado a dormir en la habitacion de 2d ya que se habia echo tarde para andar escogiendo habitaciones.

"Tubiste un mal sueño ahh?"

Ron lo miro por un momento "ehhmm,si. pero ni tanto jejeje"iso una pausa "¿que hora es?

"9:30..." le respondio

Ambos se lebantan,se visten y vajan a la cosina para llegan,noodle como siempre estaba preparando el desalluno para todos,mientras russel esperaba anciosamente la comida. "buenos dias chicos" los saludo el cantante con una gran sonrisa.

"buenos dias 2d-san" le sonrio la japonesa

"hola viejo"saludo russel

"buenos dias..." saludo Ron

"hoo,tu deves ser Ron-kun ¿verdad? estoy feliz de que estes bien,que suerte que 2d-san te encontro en el momento justo.."

"hola noodle, si mucha. Realmente le devo una..."

2d hiso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se sento junto a russel.

"toma haciento Ron-kun la comida ya casi esta lista,hoy habra panqueques"

El muchacho tomo haciento junto al cantante. la mesa esta perfectamente armada,platos,cubiertos,tazas,Ron miraba cada detalle,se sentia un poco incomodo,era un ambiente muy calido,como de familia,nada compararo con su vida alla sabia que hacer,como actuar frente a todos,le dava pena,no queria hacer nada se puso a pensar, hacia añares que no comia panqueques,se le hacia agua la boca tan solo a recordar como su madre le preparaba esos panqueques con jalea de fresa que tanto le unos 8 años mazomenos el podria averlos preparado cuando tenia un hogar,pero no, no era lo mismo,no se comparaba al sabor y suavidad que los que hacia su mama...

"aqui tienen..." dijo noodle dejando un plato con una pila de panqueques al centro de la mesa "tomen los que quieran, hise vantante para todos"dijo sonriente

"viejo me muero de hambre!..."dijo russel agarrando una pila de unos 6 panqueques masomenos

2d solo se agarro dos. Dio la primera mordida obserbo a su amigo que mirando el suelo con pena. "hey sirvete Ron, estan deliciosos" le dijo

Ron lo miro,tenia un poco de rubor en su rostro,agarro con la mano temblorosa el tenedor y tomo tres."hombre que no te de pena,has de cuenta que estas en tu casa" le hablo russel quien habia visto su exprecion.

el muchacho agarro el cuachillo y el tenedor y comenzo a cortar y a comer. En su primer vocado quedo azombrado _MMM..delicioso,aun recuerdo ese sabor...como los hacia mama,solo falta la... penso "_auu que tonta soy, olvide la jalea" dijo noodle corriendo al refrigerador para traerla y la dejo sobre la mesa.2d lo obserbaba de reojo,el chico estaba todo tembloroso y con las megillas teñidas de un color rogiso,sabia que su amigo estaba nervioso asi que decidio darle un poco de animo "Ahmm,Ron

¿quieres jalea?"

"¿Q-que? ah...eh bueno esta bien"le contesto torpemente

El cantante tomo la jarra con jalea y le echo una buena cantidad a los panqueques de Ron "¿hasi esta bien?" le pregunto

"s-si hasi esta bien"

En ese momento la paz y tranquilidad que habia se habia roto,el engendro de Murdoc entro como si nada a la cosina en cuero y solo con un pantalon "hola deformes,¿que hay para desayunar?

"hola murdoc"saludo tiernamente 2D

Murdoc gruño en respuesta, "haa veo que son tus famosos panqueques ¿eh muñeca?

"estas en lo sierto murdoc-san toma asiento,que ahora sirvire mas"

El satanista se echo con un largo suspiro del otro lado de la mesa al frente de 2D,obserbo por un momento,algo no encajaba...que prodria ser..mmmm... BINGOOO... el foco del satanista se encendio "quien es este?" pregunto de repente.

"h-hola Murdoc" saludo el muchacho

"ehhh... ehhm muds el es un amigo mio, se quedara por un tiempo hasta que consiga otro lugar donde ir..."le respondio el cantante

"Que que!"claro que no. ya se esta largando de mi casa. ¡¿quien fue el idiota que autorizo esto?"

"yo hombre,algun problema con eso"salto russel

murdoc miro furiosamente al baterista rechinando sus dientes afilados "¡claro que hay un problema gordinflon inutil,yo soy el jefe de esta banda y se hace lo que yo diga!

Ron ya estaba comenzando a desesperarce y no queria estar en donde no lo quisieran "Y-yo creo q-que mejor me..." antes de terminar de hablar 2D puso su mano sobre la de el ensima del muslo del muchacho y presiono suavemente .El mucahcho no se esperaba esa corazon comenzo a acelerarce de una manera brutal y sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojo cantante miro de reojo como este reacciono y una sonrisita salio de su suerte nadie se percato de ello ya que murdoc y russel discutian y la princesa asiatica apollaba a russel,haci que por suerte nadie vio nada.

" hombre ya estoy cansado de ti y tus tratos, vivimos tanto en esta casa como tu y si crees que puedes mandarnos y tratarnos como se te pega en gana todo el dia estas equivocado viejo"

"Mira gordo ya estoy arto de ti,¡este chico se larga ya!

"¡ queda!"

"Se larga!"

"se queda"

"se larga"gruño

"se quedaraaaaaaaaa"

"por satan ! se larga y puntoooo!, y que piensas hacer al respecto gordinflon ehh"

Russel estaba echo una furia,su cara estaba roja y parecia que le saliera humo de las orejas.

"Rossel-san.¿Estas bien?"le pregunto noodle al ver al baterista que estaba en punto de ebullicion.

Minutos mas tarde el baterista y el cantante estaban alludando a Ron a instalarce en su nueva habitacion en los kong studios.

"Lamento que ellan peleado con murdoc por culpa mia" hablo el muchacho "creo que me quede a la fuerza"

"pero que dices si yo fui el que te imvite,ademas no te preocupes ya se le pasara el enojo a musd"

"tiene razon hombre,el siempre ha sido un mal temperamento. bueno,yo tengo que ir a alludar a noodle con la tarea,por lo tanto viejo si necesitas algo solo pidelo" le dijo a Ron

"gracias russel"

El baterista sale de la habitacion dejando solos al cantante y al minutos de silencio...Ron echa un suspiro y se sienta en la cama.2d solo miraba sin saber que hacer o que desir. Y el muchacho igual. Ambos eran muy timidos entre si.

"ehhm...¿quieres ver televicion?" 2d rompio el silencio

"ahmm..b-bueno esta bien" le contesto

salen de la habitacion y van a la sala donde estaba el cantante asoma su cabeza un poco para ver si habia alguien alli,y efectivamente habia estaba tirado en el sillon frotandose el ojo negro que le habia dejado russel en aquella fueron a la habitacion de 2d ya que el tenia un televisor podrian ver una pelicula o algo.

"¿quieres ver una pelicula?"

"como quieras D"le responde

el peliazul va a su repisa y saca una caja algo grande de peliculas y comienza a buscar una buena. "¿viste REC?" le pregunta con la pelicula en mano

"eh, no ¿de que trata?"

"de que en un edificio que se esparce un virus que hace que la gente se combierta en zombis"

"ah no lo vi. ponela"

"esta bien"

la pone y le pica play y ambos se acuestan en la cama del peliazul.

Hora y media despues. Estan concentradicimos en la muy serca el uno del otro y eso comienza a poner algo nervioso a sentir como sus mejillas comensaban a tomar calor y a respirar un poco miedo de que 2d se diera cuenta ya que no podia controlar sus fuertes latidos de corazon que parecia un moustro desesperado por salir de su cantante podia parecer tonto pero no lo era, se habia dado cuenta de su reaccion y entonces aprobecho de esto y se aserco aun mas poniendo su mano en el muslo del chico y comenzo a frotar suave y lentamente formando sirculos con sus muchacho se ajito aun mas y miro al rostro de 2D, seguia con la mirada en la pelicula mientras lo acariciaba. No sabia que hacer,en parte le gustaba,le encantaba,2d le parecia muy guapo,pero por otra parte habia algo,algo que no lo dejaba.

Segundos despues el cantante no aguanto mas y centro su mirada a la comenzo a desesperarce y se fue alejando.2d se le asercaba, y Ron se alejaba.

"Cuidado!" el cantante le advirtio y rapidamente se lanzo en sima del chico para agarrarlo antes de que caiga de la fue inutil ambos caen al suelo.2d estaba ensima de quedaron viendose a los ojos varios segundos en peliazul se asercaba al rostro enrojesido del solo dio buelta la cara mirando hacia otro lado,tenia verguenza,estaba tan nervioso,que solo serro los ojos y dejo que pasara lo que pasara.

2d solo iso una mueca,y lentamente comenzo a meter su mano por devajo de la camisa de Ron para acariciar su iso que el chico habriera los ojos fuertemente...por un recuerdo que imvadio su mente...su estomago se endurecio y empeso a sentir como las nauseas se apoderaban de la boca de su estomago.

"haiii"exclamo"creo que voy a..." con eso se Ron rapidamente salio de debajo de 2d y se echo a correr a la habrio y comenzo a lanzar todo lo que tenia dentro de sus tripas.

El cantante se le aserca para y le da unas suaves palmadas en la espalda mirando asia otro lado para que no le causara asco.

El chico termino de bomitar "o-oye,ya estas m-mejor" se limito a hablar el peliazul

"S-solo"iso una pausa para limpiarse la boca "quiero echarme...a dormir" y con eso sale de la habitacion de 2d para irse a la suya.

Cuando Ron llega a su habitacion,se sienta en la cama,pensando,cuando ese recuerdo le vino de nuevo a la comenzaron a brotar de sus tiro bruscamnete a la cama a llorar sin control. "mierda! mierda,mierda"dijo en zollosos "Por que?...

**CONTINUARA...**

**PFF :/ bueno la verdad me gusta mucho escribir pero aun siento que no lo ago muy bien buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :( pero ya seguire practicando y bueno gracias por leerlo :3 jeje dejen sus comentarios...chaitooooo**


	3. capitulo 2

_**Hola!Bueno tube que volver a subir esta parte por que la anterior salio mal no ce por que dejo en claro de nuevo que los personajes de gorillaz no son mios sino de Damon y Jame.Y sin mas que desir en el proximo capitulo(que esta en proceso) se explicara el recuerdo que atormenta a Ron :3 bueno los dejo y que disfruten la historiaaa jajaja**_

_**. **__"ahhhsshh, que buena siesta" Ron se estira luego de haber dormido profundamente .Mira a su alrededor "un momento, estos no son los kong..." izo una pausa "Esta es mi casa" sorprendido Se restriega los ojos para confirmar lo que ven. Si esa era su "casa".El muchacho se dejo caer de nuevo en su viejo colchón._

_"Supongo... que en verdad no me querían allá" dijo con vos quebradiza. Estaba muy triste, lo habían abandonado de nuevo. Poco a poco pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro y hundió la cara en el colchón._

_Su hogar no ce le podía llamar precisamente una "CASA".Era solo un callejón baldío situado en el centro de la ciudad. Solo tenia un viejo colchón que apenas le servia para dormir y un pequeño cuadro con una foto al lado. "mama..." salio de sus labios al mirar la fotografía. En esa foto había cuatro personas, estaba el cuando tenia unos 9 años asómennos, otro chico de unos 19 años por lo que se veía, una mujer y un hombre, pero la cara de este ultimo había sido arrancada por alguna razón .Era su familia, cada vez que Ron estaba triste miraba el cuadro de su familia, lo calmaba, se sentía protegido._

_Luego de estar sollozando un par de minutos sin parar, el muchacho oye unos ruidos. Inmediatamente levanta la vista solo para encontrarse con algo horrible._

_"¿Te alegras de vernos pendejo? jajaja" dijo una vos .Eso izo que el chico comenzara a temblar de miedo. Esa vos le parecía muy familiar. _

"_te llego tu hora..." dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a Ron. No puede ser...pensó, estaba totalmente aterrado, solo y desprotegido A merced del apetito de estos tipos .Eran esos dos hombres de nuevo .El chico no podía moverse del miedo, estaba enserrado y esta vez nadie lo iba a poder salvar._

_"esta vez nadie te podrá salvar estupido" le dijo el hombre de negro agarrándolo del cuello para inmovilizarlo. El otro tipo le golpeaba el estomago y un par de veces al rostro. "Ahora veraz lo que es bueno hijo de puta!" le grito y con eso el hombre se paro y se quito el cinturón dejando caer sus pantalones. Ron ya sabia lo que se venia. Comenzó a forcejear para salir de su agarre pero era inútil. El hombre le dio un golpe en la cara para desorientarlo y comenzó a sacarle los pantalones y la ropa interior bruscamente._

_"No por favor!" grito el chico "déjenme ir! _

_"sierra la boca maldito bastando!" en ese momento el hombre le tapo la boca; Mientras el otro coloco su miembro en la entrada de Ron y comenzó a penetrarlo. El muchacho comenzó a gritar y llorar del dolor. Quería morir, le rogaba a dios que se lo llevara en este preciso momento._

_Tras de gemidos, lagrimas y risas perversas, había una vos de fondo "Ron, Ron despierta...Ron" y todo comenzó a desbanecesce. Ron se estaba_ despertando_..._

El muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró al peliazul arriba de el. "mmmm" respondió fatigosamente "que sucede?"

"E-estabas gritando dormido por eso... te desperté" le contesto

Ron se quedo pensando un momento, _fue un sueño..._suspiro con alivio. Había recordado que la noche anterior se había quedado a dormir en la habitación de 2d ya que se había echo tarde para andar escogiendo habitaciones.

"Tuviste un mal sueño ahh?"

Ron lo miro por un momento "ehhmm, si. Pero ni tanto jejeje"iso una pausa "¿que hora es?

"9:30..." le respondió

Ambos se levantan, se visten y bajan a la cocina para desayunar. Cuando llegan, Noodle como siempre estaba preparando el desayuno para todos, mientras Russel esperaba ansiosamente la comida. "buenos días chicos" los saludo el cantante con una gran sonrisa.

"buenos días 2d-san" le sonrió la japonesa

"hola viejo" saludo Russel

"buenos días..." saludo Ron

"hoo, tu debes ser Ron-kun ¿verdad? estoy feliz de que estés bien, que suerte que 2d-san te encontró en el momento justo…"

"hola noodle. Si, mucha. Realmente le debo una..."

2d hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se sentó junto a Russel.

"toma asiento Ron-kun la comida ya casi esta lista. Hoy habrá pan queques"

El muchacho tomo asiento junto al cantante. la mesa esta perfectamente armada, platos, cubiertos, tazas, Ron miraba cada detalle, se sentía un poco incomodo. Era un ambiente muy calido. Como de familia. Nada comparado con su vida afuera. No sabia que hacer, como actuar frente a todos, le daba pena, no quería hacer nada entupido. Luego se puso a pensar, hacia añares que no comía pan queques, se le hacia agua la boca tan solo pensarlo. Comenzó a recordar como su madre le preparaba esos pan queques con jalea de fresa que tanto le gustaban. Masómennos Asia unos 8 años que no los comía. Podía prepararlos cuando tenia un hogar, pero no, no era lo mismo, no se comparaba al sabor y suavidad que los que hacia su mama...

"aquí tienen..." dijo noodle dejando un plato con una pila de pan queques al centro de la mesa "tomen los que quieran, hice bastante para todos" dijo sonriente

"viejo me muero de hambre!..."dijo Russel agarrando una pila de unos 6 pan queques Masómenos

2d solo se agarro dos. Cuando dio la primera mordida observo a su amigo que mirando el suelo con pena. "hay sírvete Ron, están deliciosos" le dijo

Ron lo miro, tenia un poco de rubor en su rostro, agarro con la mano temblorosa el tenedor y tomo tres."Hombre que no te de pena, has de cuenta que estas en tu casa" le hablo Russel quien había visto su expresión.

el muchacho agarro el cuchillo y el tenedor y comenzó a cortar y a comer. En su primer bocado quedo asombrado _MMM…Delicioso, aun recuerdo ese sabor...como los hacia mama, solo falta la... pensó "_auu que tonta soy, olvide la jalea" dijo noodle corriendo al refrigerador para traerla y la dejo sobre la mesa.2d lo observaba de reojo, el chico estaba todo tembloroso y con las mejillas teñidas de un color rojizo, sabia que su amigo estaba nervioso así que decidió darle un poco de animo "Ahmm, Ron

¿Quieres jalea?"

"¿Q-que? ah...eh bueno esta bien "le contesto torpemente

El cantante tomo la jarra con jalea y le echo una buena cantidad a los pan queques de Ron "¿así esta bien?" le pregunto

"s-si así esta bien"

En ese momento la paz y tranquilidad que había se había roto, el engendro de Murdoc entro como si nada a la cocina en cuero y solo con un pantalón "hola deformes,¿Que hay para desayunar?"

"hola Murdoc" saludo tiernamente 2D

Murdoc gruño en respuesta, "haa veo que son tus famosos pan queques ¿eh muñeca?

"estas en lo cierto Murdoc-san toma asiento, que ahora serviré mas"

El satanista se echo con un largo suspiro del otro lado de la mesa al frente de 2D, observo por un momento, algo no encajaba...que podría ser…mmmm... el foco del satanista se encendió "quien es este?" pregunto de repente.

"h-hola Murdoc" saludo el muchacho

"ehhh... ehhm Muds el es un amigo mío, se quedara por un tiempo hasta que consiga otro lugar donde ir..."le respondió el cantante

"Que que!"Claro que no. ya se esta largando de mi casa. ¡¿Quien fue el idiota que autorizo esto?"

"yo hombre, algún problema con eso" salto Russel

Murdoc miro furiosamente al baterista rechinando sus dientes afilados "¡claro que hay un problema gordinflón inútil, yo soy el jefe de esta banda y se hace lo que yo diga!

Ron ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse y asustarse. Estaba apenado. Realmente no quería estar en donde no lo quisieran "Y-yo creo q-que mejor me..." antes de terminar de hablar 2D puso su mano sobre la de el enzima del muslo del muchacho y presiono suavemente. Ron no se esperaba esa reacción. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de una manera brutal y sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojo carmesí. El cantante miro de reojo como este reacciono y una sonrisita salio de su rostro. Por suerte nadie se percato de ello ya que Murdoc y Russel discutían y la princesa asiática apoyaba a Russel, así que por suerte nadie vio nada.

"hombre ya estoy cansado de ti y tus tratos. Nosotros vivimos tanto en esta casa como tu y si crees que puedes mandarnos y tratarnos como se te pega en gana todo el DIA estas equivocado viejo"

"Mira gordo ya estoy arto de ti,¡este chico se larga ya!

"¡No. se queda!"

"Se larga!"

"se queda"

"se larga" gruño

"se quedaraaaaaaaaa"

"por Satán! Se larga y puntó!, y que piensas hacer al respecto gordinflón ehh"

EL afroamericano estaba hecho una furia, su cara estaba roja y parecía que le saliera humo de las orejas.

"Rossel-san.¿Estas bien?"le pregunto noodle al ver al baterista que estaba en punto de ebullición.

Minutos mas tarde el baterista y el cantante estaban ayudando a Ron a instalarse en su nueva habitación en los kong studios.

"Lamento que ellas peleado con Murdoc por culpa MIA" hablo el muchacho "creo que me quede a la fuerza"

"pero que dices si yo fui el que te invite, además no te preocupes ya se le pasara el enojo a Musd"

"tiene razón hombre, el siempre ha sido así. Tiene un mal temperamento. Bueno, yo tengo que ir a ayudar a noodle con la tarea. Por lo tanto viejo si necesitas algo solo pídelo" le dijo a Ron

"gracias Russel"

El baterista sale de la habitación dejando solos al cantante y al muchacho. Hubo unos minutos de silencio...Ron echa un suspiro y se sienta en la cama.2d solo miraba sin saber que hacer o que decir. Y el muchacho igual. Ambos eran muy tímidos entre si.

"ehhm... ¿quieres ver televisión?" 2d rompió el silencio

"ahmm…b-bueno esta bien" le contesto

Salen de la habitación y van a la sala donde estaba el cantante asoma su cabeza un poco para ver si había alguien allí, y efectivamente había alguien. Murdoc estaba tirado en el sillón frotándose el ojo negro que le había dejado Russel en aquella discusión. Entonces fueron a la habitación de 2d ya que el tenia un televisor podrían ver una película o algo.

"¿quieres ver una película?"

"como quieras D" le responde

El peliazul va a su repisa y saca una caja algo grande de películas y comienza a buscar una buena. "¿viste REC?" le pregunta con la película en mano

"eh, no ¿de que trata?"

"de que en un edificio se esparce un virus que hace que la gente se convierta en zombis"

"ah no lo vi. Ponela"

"Esta bien"

La pone y le pica play y ambos se acuestan en la cama del peliazul.

Hora y media después. Están concentradísimos en la película. Están muy cerca el uno del otro y eso comienza a poner algo nervioso a Ron. Sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar calor y a respirar un poco agitado. Tenia miedo de que 2d se diera cuenta ya que no podía controlar sus fuertes latidos de corazón que parecía un mostró desesperado por salir de su jaula. El cantante podía parecer tonto pero no lo era. El se había dado cuenta de su reacción y entonces aprovecho de esto y se acerco aun mas poniendo su mano en el muslo del chico y comenzó a frotar suave y lentamente formando círculos con sus dedos. El muchacho se ajito aun mas y miro al rostro del "chico zombi" que seguía con la mirada en la película mientras lo acariciaba. No sabia que hacer, en parte le gustaba, le encantaba, 2d le parecía muy guapo, pero por otra parte había algo, algo que no lo dejaba.

Segundos después el cantante no aguanto más y centro su mirada a la del muchacho. Este comenzó a desesperarse y se fue alejando.2d se le acercaba, y Ron se alejaba.

"Cuidado!" el cantante le advirtió y rápidamente se lanzo en sima del chico para agarrarlo antes de que caiga de la cama. Pero fue inútil ambos caen al suelo.2d estaba enzima de el. Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio mirando a los ojos. El peliazul se acercaba al rostro enrojecido del chico. Ron dio vuelta la cara mirando hacia otro lado, tenia vergüenza. Estaba tan nervioso, que solo serró los ojos y dejo que pasara lo que pasara.

2d solo izo una mueca, y lentamente comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de la camisa de Ron para acariciar su estomago .Esto izo que el chico abriera sus ojos café con fuerza. Un recuerdo invadió su mente...su estomago se endureció y empezó a sentir como las nauseas se apoderaban de la boca de su estomago.

"hay" exclamo" creo que voy a..." con eso se Ron rápidamente salio de debajo de 2d y se echo a correr a la ventana. La abrió y comenzó a lanzar todo lo que tenia dentro de sus tripas.

El cantante se le acerca y le da unas suaves palmadas en la espalda mirando Asia otro lado para que no le causara asco.

El chico termino de vomitar "o-oye, ya estas m-mejor" se limito a hablar el peliazul

"S-solo" izo una pausa para limpiarse la boca "quiero echarme...a dormir" y con eso sale de la habitación de 2d para irse a la suya.

Cuando Ron llega a su habitación, se sienta en la cama, pensando, cuando ese recuerdo le vino de nuevo a la mente. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Se tiro bruscamente a la cama a llorar sin control. "mierda! Mierda, mierda" dijo en sollozos agarrándose la cabeza "Por que?...

**CONTINUARA...**

**PFF: / bueno la verdad me gusta mucho escribir pero aun siento que no lo ago muy bien buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :( pero ya seguiré practicando y bueno gracias por lo: 3 jeje dejen sus comentarios...chaitooooo**


End file.
